


如何吃掉一朵花 上

by lostinyourdream



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinyourdream/pseuds/lostinyourdream
Summary: 完全ooc，纯属虚构，不要跟我杠，也别上升，不喜欢就不看，别找不愉快，谢谢。





	如何吃掉一朵花 上

**Author's Note:**

> 完全ooc，纯属虚构，不要跟我杠，也别上升，不喜欢就不看，别找不愉快，谢谢。

 

1.

得知他病危的时候，我还在外面开会，买了火车票连夜赶回来。我到家已经是第二天晌午，一群人围在宅子前面观望，我不禁恼怒起来，想当年李家出事的时候他们一个个都置若罔闻，现在倒好，知道老爷子要一命归西了反到过来凑热闹。

这都什么人啊。

我父亲，李振洋，年轻的时候别人都叫他大当家的，终于拖不住了，身体垮了，我琢磨他八成也是活够了，掰手指头算了算也到了年纪。我虽然身为他独长子，应该是最受他关照的那个，但我跟他没什么深厚感情，准确来说应该是，我父亲从来不给我机会让我亲近他。他平时不苟言笑，终日一副沉着脸不知所云的样子，从小便是如此，到底我还是习惯了，只是他很少与我说话了。

别人都说他是在妻子死去之后，受了刺激才这样郁郁寡欢，所有人都这样跟我说，他的妻子一名苏姓女子，别人都唤她苏姑娘，传到我这里的时候也是仅仅知道她姓苏，也就是我的母亲，在生下我之后就难产去世了。他们还说我母亲是个极好的人，生前为我父亲吃了不少苦，我再想往下问，我父亲相匣子里那个眉清目秀眼神泠泠的姑娘是谁，他们便跟听到了什么不吉利的脏东西一样闭口不提，真够怪的。我没闲工夫听他们扯些饥荒年代的怪诞情仇，不耐烦的问，“老爷呢，卧在床上呢么？”

“说来也奇怪，前几天还好好的，说等过几天槐山那边樱花开了，要去赏赏。”

他的故事我所了解的少之又少，只是知道我父亲是个冷冰冰的人，对于我来说更像是学府里那些严厉的教书先生。我很小就被送去大不列颠书，父亲年轻时待过的地方，管家李妈说等我学成归来也会和他一样名声远扬，然而李振洋这辈子就是一个谜。

这是我第一次这么近的看他。李振洋见我来了，撑起身子坐起来，我赶紧扶住他，说不用了。我凑近看他的脸，的确是老了，还有一些疾病缠身的枯槁姿态，不应该是这样的。在我印象里李振洋应当是个十分帅气的，而现在这个脸颊凹陷双目无神的病秧子，不该是他啊。

我们沉默了晌久，没有一句话可说。他卧在床榻一阵阵的咳，哆哆嗦嗦的端着那碗药就往喉咙里灌，又爬回被窝里去，眼神放空的盯着头顶。他突然说，“这可是三月？”

我说，“现在是腊月，外面还飘雪呢。”

“果真是我老糊涂了，”他翻了下身，“外面是开花了么。”

我顺着他手指的地方看，窗户外面什么都没有，白茫茫的，我如实回答，“没有。”

李振洋的眼睛似乎浑浊了一点，皱着眉头闭目瞌了半晌，他难过的说，“我怎么觉得好像是樱花开了呢。”

他向来不关心这些花花草草，我有点诧异的想着，樱花难道不是春天才开。槐山离家里不远，等来年开春就一窝一窝的开了，到时候也好去带他看看，起码敬个孝吧。可樱花实在是应该活在温暖一点的地方，他说的这是什么意思什么花呢。

“……吾妻归宁，述诸小妹语曰：闻姊家有阁子，且何谓阁子也？”他开始絮絮叨叨的念，我起初惊了下，但想到他已经病成这个样子，神志不清楚也是有可能的，便任他说，“其后六年，吾妻死，室坏不修……其后二年，余久卧病无聊，乃使人复葺南阁子，其制稍异于前……”

李洋念到这儿，突然不出声儿了。我赶忙看他脸色，乌突突的还勾着点青，他在哽咽，眼泪从枯黄的眼角跑出来。

庭有枇杷树，吾妻死之年所手植也，今已亭亭如盖矣。我记得的，项脊轩志，小时候被管家揪着耳朵背诵过，我也记得，这句他最后没说出来。

我亲眼看着他愈咳愈烈，暗红的粘稠的污血淌着流到地上去，他还在吐，有一半挂在嘴角，跟痰混着滴不下去。这下动静大了，我还没站起身外面就有仆人冲进来，身上穿的白绸子，一看就是盼着他赶紧弃世的，慌慌张张的滚爬到我脚前，嘴唇上都是白唾沫星子，“小、少爷，老爷……老爷去了——？！”

我一口气没喘上来，照着他贼眉鼠眼的脸就是一脚，他被我踢得撞在门槛一时半会儿缓不过来，我踩着他的头，“谁教你的嗯？嘴巴这么不吉利，小心我把你舌头烫烂！”

那不知死活的奴才不敢说话了，抖着身子哀求我饶了他，“少爷饶命……饶命……我罪该万死，是我该死……您饶、饶了我吧，可千万见不得血啊……别让那哑巴妖怪缠上您……”

“我放你妈的屁，我看你狗日的才是妖！”我把他踢开，“你这木鱼脑袋里装的都是什么玩意儿？当我痴呆么！”

我正要拎着揍他，李振洋突然颤颤巍巍的说话，口齿不清，但是我能勉强辨认出来，他说莫要动怒，放他走，都是无辜的人。我看着父亲一点点干枯又湿润的眼眶，不停蠕动的嘴角和止不住抽搐的脸，我收手了。

他必定有事瞒着我，很多很多。

关于李洋的故事，我是从街坊邻居口中无数个版本里摘摘捡捡，勉强拼凑出了一个能理解的范本。这太荒谬了，当我听他们阴阳怪气的讲完那些事，愣的下巴兜不住风，原来他这个这样拈花惹草的人，太令我震惊。

叮叮当当，你听他晃着小脚来敲门啦，铃儿真好听，脆生生的，你听听。李洋拉着我手柔声说，他来了，他来了，我的小哑巴来找我了。

2.  
李振洋从英国留学回来这件事儿，没人不知道。我大概推断出那应该是民国25年，我父亲尚且年轻，十八九岁的样子。

那些人都太没见识，大统路里里外外涨满了人，一层又一层的，把洋车围的水泄不通，只能缓缓的碾地而行。这神奇的板子上贴着黑膜，他们不知道那叫玻璃，外头的人把手比划成望远镜，贴着往里探，到底是什么新鲜玩意儿啊，长得像个硬邦邦的怪物，走起路还突突突地响。李振洋坐在里头，捏着眉头催促司机，“还请您开的快些，这些人吵的我心烦。”

那人点头哈腰的答应，一脚油门踩到底。车轮在地上腾腾地溅起黄土，呛得人直咳嗽，沙子进了眼睛，一个个的都成了半瞎子，车开走了，喧嚣吵闹也没有了。李振洋已经很多年头没有回来，这匾额上方方正正的李宅二字看来都有些突兀了，他一踏进门，阿福就冲过来抱住他穿着西裤的腿，甜甜地喊，“哥哥！哥哥，你可回来了，姑姑她正在房里擦胭脂哩！”

小表弟牵着他在院里看了一圈，没怎么变样，有些地方翻新修了，还添了书房。阿福胖乎乎的像个墩子，肉手在门上叩叩两下，里面有女人的声音，细细地道，“阿福不要捣乱，姑姑马上就来啦。”

“李哥哥回来啦——”小孩扯着嗓子喊，“李——振——洋——从大不颠回来啦——”

李洋笑着纠正，“是大不列颠，叫英格兰也行。”

屋子里一阵慌乱，紧接着是什么东西推倒的声音。李振洋甚至有点紧张，不知道该怎么面对这个阔别已久的亲人，门开了，女人喜极而泣，抱着她儿子高半个头的身板哭哭啼啼，脸上的妆哭花了，嫣红被眼泪冲散，漫到脸颊周围去，李振洋也没顾忌她把花花绿绿蹭到自己昂贵的西服衬衫上，只是轻轻安抚，女人捧着他脸看来看去，看看她儿子究竟是肥了是瘦了，大拇指在李洋眼睑下头来回摩挲，想必是母亲太思念他，都快把那块儿肉磨破皮儿。

“洋洋，娘好想你。”

这个女人是他母亲，从生下来到现在就没怎么见过的母亲。那种年代生小孩儿，必定是男孩子才讨喜，李振洋不了解，但是他隐约知道一些关于母亲的事情，比如说他并不是女人的第一个孩子。比他早的是个女娃，全家人盼天盼地的希望，生下来竟是个女孩子，首先变脸的是老爷子，年过八十好容易盼得老来得孙，结果还不成。女人不受待见，怀胎十月血脉相连的骨肉就这么被人看不起，所有人都劝她再生，生个胖小子，怎么着也得给人留柱香火，女孩子早晚都是要嫁出去的。这哪里遭受的住，刚生产完的身子，还没等月子做完就又开始糟蹋，女人疼的掐自己，大腿上一排排的血印子都是她疼痛的代价。男人继续在她身上凿动，一下比一下用力，她发了疯一样的喊叫求饶，想把壮年推开，结果被人使劲的揍了肚子，直接翻了白眼昏过去。

老爷子觉得这娘们心思已经飘远，早就没有再给他抱孙子的念头，情况不是他想的那样。看着女人一天比一天凄惨可怜，躺在铺盖里下不了地，觉得也不是个办法，派人去她屋里盯着，稍稍照料一下，别死在里面都没人知道。几个干活的被吩咐着，捏着鼻子把她抬着丢进浴盆，动作强硬的给人洗了澡，包括又脏又臭的头发都抠了洗了，洗完换上干净衣服，床铺房间也都收拾了，给她煎各种保养身子的药剂，逼着人灌下去，逼着人把身体养好了，好生产，孩子健康。

那女娃呢？据说是没活过百天就死去了。李家人在她母亲卧病在床的时候把孩子偷走，怕那女人疯掉，打着幌子说帮她照看。她没见过孩子几眼，那小孩连口奶都没喝过就被别人弄走，女人不干，一哭二闹三上吊的要见见她自己的孩子，她辛辛苦苦孕育的丫头，她要自杀。小孩命薄，所有人都说她太小，染了病活不了多久，死去很正常，本来就不是个活下去的苗子。女人真的疯了，一头撞在墙上，醒过来之后就痴呆了，什么都不记得，只会呆呆的乐，傻乐，突然的狂笑不止。她会唱杜秋娘的金缕衣，什么花开堪折直须折，莫待无花空折枝，众人也就当图个乐子，哄她继续唱，女人傻乎乎的笑，抹了抹嘴巴开始唱下一首，手绢儿一掸，张口就是新贴绣罗襦双双金鹧鸪。

第二年春天她被养的饱满丰腴，又怀上了，这次是个小子，也就是李振洋。

母亲的故事就讲到这里，不可否认是个十分可怜的女人，好在她疯癫了，只记得李洋，李洋最乖最懂事，以后会好好待她，女人只记得这个。母亲抬起头，慈祥的笑，她的宝贝李洋让她爱不释手，捧在手里都生怕给捂坏了，有时候她脑子不好使，还以为李洋是几十年前夭折的小丫头，轻言细语的说，囡囡乖，哪里都乖，娘亲最疼了。

为了庆祝他回来，家里人办了晚宴，李振洋活这么久头一次沾酒，就那么一小杯，仰头下肚没过多久就晕晕乎乎了，勉强撑着眼皮听对面的男人跟自己说话，那是他爸，现在家里最有地位的人。所有人都得听他使唤，包括当初送李振洋出国上学也是他的点子，家里唯一的独苗，一定要严苛监管，李振洋的人生哪里都不允许出差错，世界必须围着他转。说实在的李振洋并不很领情，母亲变成这样，他有大半责任，就是为了顺着老头子的心意，丝毫不顾及刚生完小孩儿之后身体虚弱，对人施暴，让人被迫妥协，李振洋是真的难以原谅他，简直让人气的要命，还是那句话，若不是母亲疯了，他必定不会放过他。

这会儿那混账父亲还在嘲笑他，“瞧你那点儿出息，还没到一斤半呢，就已经这个熊样了。”

李洋假惺惺的赔笑，“我平时不喝酒的……”没说完又有人给满上了，两个酒杯碰在一起，多多少少撒出来了点，父亲继续说，干了这杯我们父子连心，比海深比天高。我呸，李洋在心里暗骂，谁跟你连心，不要脸的老东西，老坏蛋，他瞪圆眼睛盯着他儿子，自以为是的欣慰起来，他命令李洋，喝了，年轻人没反应，他动了怒，红着脖子吼，连你爹的话都要反着来吗？老子非要打断你的反骨！李洋在桌下的拳头攥紧，用力的发抖，他是气的发抖，立刻憋红了眼，把牙咬的咯咯响。其他人面面相觑，开始窃窃私语，说这家伙胆子肥了敢跟他爹硬着干，果真是洋人给他教坏了，了不得了不得。李洋忍着怒气想了想，在这叛逆不是个好地方，给他最后留了个面子，硬着头皮喝下去，喝得肚子里火辣辣的烧，燥热一直牵扯到心肝肺脾肾，不太好受。他这次喝猛了，也很想吐，一阵一阵的干呕，八成是被他爸那番话恶心透了。

低头看见碗里那块肉泛着油腻腻的光，放眼望过去桌上全是荤的，他爹又开口，大声嚷嚷道，沏壶茶去——没一会儿，一阵叮叮当当的声音在厨房里忙活起来，李洋没有太注意，甚至觉得这铃的声音还挺悦耳，一直在耳边响着，说明这东西应该是带在人身上的，跟着步子响，沙啦啦沙啦啦，脚步愈来愈急，铃儿晃得也越快，李振洋眼看着声音越来越近，突然从角落里走出来个丫头，低着头手里捧的是什么什么茶。丫头走到老爷身边，闭嘴给人倒茶，窸窸窣窣的，小茶杯立刻就斟满了，抬手的时候，从袖口里露出来截白嫩嫩的手腕子，指头又细又长，关节有点儿红色，应该是不小心被茶水烫的。

他爹喝的上头，看见眼前白净的小人儿，伸手就把人揽着，手在身上摸来摸去，还不忘记色眯眯的嗅这小漂亮身上的香气，李洋见他一下子愣了，慌慌张张的躲，可是又不敢有什么大动作，咬着嘴巴推开他，真他妈是个老淫棍，连小姑娘都下得去手，李振洋咬牙切齿地想，把手里的筷子撅断了。

“还请您别对姑娘动手动脚，有这么多人看着呢，”李洋走过去，把人来到自己身边来，耳朵后面又有了铃铛声，小铃铛的手太凉，牵着他像握着一块冰，“这是饭桌上，把您的坏毛病都收一收。”

这顿饭吃的不愉快，到最后老爷直接嚷嚷着扶回屋里歇息，大儿子不争气，出国回来别的本事没有，倒学了一套犟他老子的话，气的人够呛，狼心狗肺的东西，甩袖子走人了，把一桌人晾在那儿。真是名不虚传懂极了礼貌，李洋被吵得头疼，等他回过神来小铃铛已经不知道跑哪里去了。

李振洋问：“这姑娘是干什么的？”

有人答，“走起路来出声儿那个？我们管他叫哑巴，不会说话，只能拴着铃铛到处跑，好让我们找得到。”

“他就这么每天乱跑么，”李振洋一下子来了兴趣，“别的什么都不做？”

他会跳舞。那人说，跳的是我们都看不懂的，但是老爷很喜欢，那种说不上名的舞。讲完他意犹未尽的思索一阵，拉着李洋悄悄说：“这哑巴啊，八成是个疯子，从来不跟人亲近，孤僻的很，都说他是被鬼缠身了，一天到晚神神叨叨的。”

“可有人亲眼看过他发疯？耳听为虚，眼见为实，不知道就莫要乱说话。我倒觉得姑娘挺好，”他持有不同意见，“有机会给让他跳给我看看。”

现在才感受到和这个地方的格格不入。天气不像伦敦，没什么雨，吃的穿的也不像，这儿晚上有人唱戏白天有人串街，比他几年埋头苦读的日子丰富太多，李洋走到窗子前头立着，外面灯火通明，还能隐隐约约听见女人吊着嗓子唱夜上海夜上海，声音从糖罐子捞出来，放在那里沥干，还是甜的发腻。胃里又开始翻腾，估计是恶心劲儿又上来了，摇摇晃晃的接了碗水喝下去，倒在床上睡了，他还没来得及合眼，好像院子里又有了什么声响，叮叮当当的声音围着他转。

那是急促凄凉的声音，跟前阵子端茶倒水的声音不一样，李洋赶紧拉开一个门缝往外瞧，看见那丫头发了疯的逃窜，跟个无头苍蝇一样到处乱撞，铃铛绑在他脚脖子上，一跑就晃晃当当的出声，所以跑不了只能硬着头皮逃。他似乎是想要找个地方躲起来，而且好像是被什么人追着，暂且没有追上，一个人逃到最东边的院子里来，在地上磕磕巴巴的滚了几跤，把鼻子磕出血了，丫头伸出手抹了一把，血淋淋的沾了一手背也没管，看见李洋房间里微微敞着点门，想都没想就直接冲进去，然后立刻闩紧。

李洋被人撞了个满怀，手臂不小心搂了一下，只是觉得凉。他脸上衣服上全是血，新的旧的深的浅的，糊在脸上看不清五官，还有些吓人。李洋掏出来手帕想给人擦擦脸，小铃铛很害怕的样子，别过头不让李洋碰他，看起来有点滑稽，可是却被人温柔的掰过头，“丫头别害怕，我不是坏人，不会害你的。”

李洋用清水沾湿手帕一点点的擦，直到水盆里的颜色变成浑浊的红，才终于看清容貌，漂亮又白净的小人儿，把自己搞得这么邋遢真的太吃亏了。他慢慢对李洋放下了戒备，只敢暗暗的瞄着，李洋一转身他就看向别处，等过一会儿，又偷偷的盯着他衬衣袖口那颗扣子。男人给他找了身干净衣裳，递到眼前，“喏，换上吧。”

过了几秒钟，李洋好像也意识到有点不妥，赶紧加了句，“我背过去，不看你换……姑娘别误会，只是看你这衣服太脏，女孩子家还是要爱干净。”

他还是不肯，现在倒多了几分坚毅的姿态，把袖口紧紧抓在手里，弓着身子不让李洋靠近，铃铛在脚腕上晃荡，李洋低头看见他跟贝壳一样漂亮的小指头，这姑娘竟然还赤着脚，不知道这一路上狂奔被划了多少条小口子。

血脚印，一个又一个，他还在后退，铃铛还在响。李洋叹了口气，直接走过去把人抱起来，放到床上，拿起一只脚，估计是碰到了什么伤口，他咬着嘴巴发出一点声音，李洋放轻了动作，把脚摁进盆子里为他擦洗，抬起来看见脚板心都是口子，还有灰土，滴下来的血又脏又暗。

“为什么这么不注意，你在这样下去迟早要走不了路。”

这孩子再大也不过十二三，同龄人都还在嬉笑玩乐年纪，他偏偏要吃这种苦，真的是让人心疼啊，李洋感觉有什么东西哽在嗓子里，酸苦的难受，就好像他能体会到小孩儿心里是什么滋味似的。他是个哑巴，吃了痛也说不出话，李洋没敢去碰那些流血的口子，只是在周围浅浅的擦了擦，小心翼翼的避开，还不忘吹吹气，“现在就只能先这样了，赶明儿我给你上点药，好的也快些。”

小哑巴目瞪口呆，被这样突如其来的善意足足的震惊，久久的盯着李洋，死死地盯着，嘴巴被他咬的带着点粉色，微微的张着，就像是端详一个他从未见过的新奇事物。

有人追过来了。外面有一小波人吵吵闹闹的闯进来，张口就骂，“死哑巴给老子滚出来！”

小哑巴一下子脸就白了，慌慌忙忙的收起脚，要逃到别处去，绑在脚上的铃儿哗啦啦地响，小哑巴是真的蠢，一跑不就出声儿了么，谁听不出来他在那里呢。李洋赶紧把他拉住，发现孩子在抖，两只小手握成拳头在胸前缩着，看着可怜巴巴的，一点儿没有招架力。他在怀里轻轻顺了顺孩子头发，“别怕，别怕，”李振洋温柔的说，“有我在这，他们找不到你的。”

他把小哑巴连人带被子的塞进衣柜，留了个缝儿，给孩子捂得严严实实，“丫头，别出声。”

李振洋的声音飘远了，约莫是开了门与人对峙，那追人的仆人一看是小少爷开了门，吓得不敢说话，刚刚的气势一下子没了，支支吾吾的说，“小小、小少爷......”

他只拉开了一个可以探出身子的宽度，油灯昏昏黄黄的光漏出来，在那人脸上照出来条影子，李振洋不耐烦地问：“做什么，大半夜的不睡觉，还敢来这里撒野了？”

“奴才不敢......只是想问问您，有没有看见一个疯了的哑巴......”

他回答的坚决，“从未见过，请回吧。”

对方还在不依不饶地询问，“小的明明看见他跑到您院子里来了，您可切莫要帮他瞒着，他是个疯子啊，谁知道他会干些什么事情.....”

“够了。”李振洋现在的语气已经不再平和，“我再说一次，请回。”

衣柜里空间太小，即使开了点缝也依旧闷的燥热，李振洋把人抱出来的时候，小哑巴已经热的大汗淋漓，脸上的罕见的透出点红，汗珠粘在睫毛，忽闪忽闪的时候还湿漉漉的，像极了受欺负的小动物，软乎乎的让人心都快化了。

小哑巴被抱着，双手紧紧地扒着李洋脖子，警惕的向门口看，还是有些害怕的缩了缩，李振洋在他背上轻轻抚了抚，“不怕，人都走了。”

孩子哭了，眼泪还挂在眼角，李振洋怜惜的抹掉，不断地问他，“他们为何追你？”

哑巴不说话，把脚上的铃铛晃了晃，声音不再清脆，反而带着点被人强迫的意味，李洋恍然大悟，哪那是什么姑娘喜爱的首饰，那根本就是囚禁之后怕人逃跑的警钟。小哑巴是老爷身边的人，看他这样子应该是刚被买来不久，他爹见色忘义的性情谁不知道，把他带回李家完全就是因为那张迷惑众人的脸。他穿着裙子，一切一切都像极了女孩子，为了活命只能给色老头跳舞，老东西怕他逃走，在脚脖子上绑了串铃铛，这样即便他想跑也跑不成，李英超长得太漂亮，时常被人欺负，尤其是院里那些打杂的丫鬟，成天以嘲讽他为乐趣，唤他哑巴只是因为不爱说话。

李振洋到底是个什么人，凭什么无缘无故对自己好。李英超在他怀里委屈的哭了一阵，把脸埋进手里，觉得害羞的紧，不敢看李洋什么表情，他也觉得自己在李洋面前丢尽了面子，实在是想找个地缝往里钻。李振洋以为他不舒服，又凑近问，“没事吧姑娘？”

李英超觉得浑身的毛孔都打开了，脸红的他自己都不敢摸，太过分了太过分了，从来没有人这么亲近他，李振洋碰过的每一个地方都在发热发烫，他声音低低的挠着耳朵，听的李英超心里愈发的痒，姑娘，丫头，小哑巴，从来没有人这么叫他。李洋把人抱到床上去，给他严严实实的掖好被子，刻意避开伤口，蜡烛快要烧完了，他担心小哑巴怕黑，伸出手来牵着他的手，他说丫头好好睡觉，我看着你睡着我再走。

“喂，”李英超极其小声的开口，“我不是丫头。”

黑夜中李振洋倏地睁大眼睛，微微怔住，看着李英超水泊似的大眼睛，“原来你会说话？”再三确认这就是从小哑巴嘴里说出来的，“......小骗子。”

“我没有！”李英超几乎是站在床上，疯狂的摇头，“我没有，你都看到了，他们那样对我，我只能那么做。”

李洋突然笑着说，“演技这么好，要是被我爹知道，保不齐要被打死啊。”

小孩似乎是被吓着了，赶紧缩回被窝，攒成一个球，有些不解的盯着李洋，歪头看，也看不出什么道理。李英超记得之前有帮洋人来过，说着叽里呱啦他听不懂的话，他穿着裙子乖乖的站在老爷身边，给人捏肩倒茶，那洋人睁着蓝色的眼珠子，李英超听他说阿门阿门，这是个什么东西，难道是李振洋？

“带我逃吧，”李英超揪着他衣袖使劲的说，“求求你了，我不要待在这里。”

“你太天真了，小朋友。”李洋看着他眼睛说，“我又不是上帝，带你逃走，我如何回来？”

他眼里盛满了失落，快要流下来。从宽大的袖管里掉出来一把匕首，刀刃上有银色的，冰凉的光，小孩的沮丧以肉眼可见的速度飞快涨到极点，白色的手指握着白色的刀柄，白色的手腕上流着黑色的血。

“我自己走……”

李英超在手上又割了条血口子，喃喃自语，“好呀，我自己走。”

李洋吓坏了。他赶紧把孩子手里的东西抢过来，抖到地上去，捧着血淋淋的胳膊难以吞咽，李英超还在挣扎，两条腿不断的蹬他，“放开！放开，我马上就可以走了，不要坏我的事！”李振洋气的脑袋痛，握住小孩扑腾的双脚，往上一折，裙下的身体露出来，小孩薄薄的衬裤，还有冰凉凉的腿。他怒不可遏，把李英超完全钉在床上，“你这是做什么？不想活命了么！”

“我没有……我不是哑巴……”李英超一遍摇头一遍哭着说，“我没有疯，凭什么打我骂我，我不是疯子……明明他们才是！”

李振洋觉得自己话说重了，立刻放软了语气，不断的安抚他，让李英超在他怀里哭，“我知道，我知道。”男孩子的口水能消毒，忘了是谁之前告诉他的，李振洋想都没想就把小孩细细的手腕子含在嘴里，用舌头吮走血渍，舔它，甜甜的漂亮的伤口。孩子浑身都在抖，不知道是气的还是疼的，咬着手背不敢说话，太痛了也只敢发出一点声音，李振洋好奇怪啊，舔得他痒痒的，也不疼了，李英超竟然可耻的希望这种感觉可以更久一些。

“别这样了，”李振洋从手臂里抬起头，嘴角还挂着点血，“这么漂亮的东西，就不要毁了他。”

好吃吗，李英超想这么说，我的血是什么味道啊。是甜的吗，还是苦的，又或者是什么别的味道，它流出来的样子好看吗，红色的，黑色的，又或者是看不见颜色的爬墙虎，攀在上面，那么我呢，我说谎，装成受人欺负的样子，你喜欢我吗，我是什么样子呢。孩子哭够了，渐渐安静下来，李英超就好像是诡计得逞的样子，有股隐隐的倔强的劲儿，“带我走吧，带我走。”

李洋又七扭八拐的联想到了那个女娃。自己死去很多年姊姊，或许跟李英超一样的漂亮，大眼睛白皮肤，老头把他捉来的目的是什么呢，于心有愧还是后怕她托梦还魂，莫不是老头子把李英超当成姊姊，他亲手掐死的丫头，一定是这样，后来姑娘在另一个世界长大了，跟李英超一般大的年纪，穿着李英超一样的裙子，站在父亲面前笑，跟疯掉的妈妈有几分相似，也是个妥妥的美人坯子，她还会说，爹爹，您为什么要害我呀，我还小呢，还没有长大呢，还没有报答您呢。

李洋不敢再想下去。可是他爹又对李英超做了些什么呢，逼他跳舞，穿他不喜欢的裙子，拴上铃铛，难道说这样他就赎罪了，李洋简直痛恨恶疾，这有算什么呢，人死了就是死了，何必要祸害一个无辜的孩子，他还这么小。李英超在他怀里累的睡着了，热乎乎的鼻息喷在手背上，李洋摸着孩子后颈毛茸茸的短发，亲吻他头顶，把他搂的很紧，几乎是要李英超揉进身体里，“我带你走。”他说。

哑巴人间蒸发了，除了李洋以外，所有人都以为疯子人间蒸发了。没有铃铛之后，镇上开始下雨，又起了雾，怪诞的交缠在一起，把天压的很低很低，抬手就能碰见乌突突的云，木头被水汽泡发，雨水顺着院子里的四角屋檐滴下来，融化在蓄水沟，流到外面的街头去，黄狗爪子被沾湿了，它吠吠地叫换，没人理，它又恹恹趴下，没一会儿就呼噜噜的睡了。

没有铃铛了，再也没有。

第二天有人敲门，屋里没人响应，有个胆大的踩着板凳从窗户缝里看，吓得赶紧捂上嘴巴，眼睛也瞪得圆滚滚，趔趔趄趄的跑到老爷府上去，路上还摔了几个跟头，老头子正喝着茶呢，噘着嘴要去嘬那杯子沿，有人直接冒冒失失的闯进来，吓得他手一抖，茶水掀翻在袍子上，“个杀千刀的，急着投胎呢么！”

那人直接跪在地上，跑的喘粗气，不停的咳嗽，老头怕他咳死在厅子里，手一摆叫人给他喂点水，那人咕咚咕咚灌了好几口，才稍稍缓过劲来，跪在地上不敢抬头，结结巴巴的说，“老老老老老爷，我今天去叫小少爷起床，听、听见半天没人理……我就推开门看了一眼……谁、谁知道人都跑了……屋子、屋子都空了……”

杯子摔在地上，碎了，老头子花大价钱拍下来的汝瓷盏，碎了，掉在地上。跪在地上的人连忙求饶，这时候又有个人冲进来，脸色煞白的说：“完了完了，那哑巴也不见了！”

李洋在差不多五更天的时候就背着他从后屋溜走了。孩子还在睡，趴在他背上不愿意醒，手腕上缠着李洋撕破的衣服条。要去哪里呢，天还蒙蒙亮，雾气降到与眉毛齐平，街上灰的安静，李洋想了一阵，调头某个地方赶去。他时不时回头看看李超，小孩睡相极好，嘴巴安静的抿着，脸颊贴在背上，挤出来一点肉堆在眼睛下面，李洋吹吹他，小孩嫌烦，咂咂嘴巴换了个方向继续趴着。

“瞌睡虫，你醒啦。”李英超睁开眼的时候，被脑袋顶上的菩萨吓了一大跳。李洋噗嗤一声笑出来，摸摸他脑袋，“瞧你吓得，胆子真够小的。”小孩气鼓鼓地拍他，又不禁好奇的问，“这是哪里？”

李洋起身，在周围转了一圈，“庙里，”他又补充，“一个废庙。”

小孩坐起来，摇摇晃晃的走到他身边去，把李洋脖子上那条羊绒围巾扯下来裹到身上，“为什么我们要跑到这儿。”李洋看着他好笑，耸耸肩说：“为什么？没地儿去呗，不然你就回去。”

“我不要，”他呶着嘴说，“只要不是在那个鬼地方待着，哪里都好。”

“那边有个学堂，我小时候念过书的。”李洋摸着生灰的土墙，“不过后来起火了，都烧了，人都跑到下头去了，这地方就废了。”

小孩歪头问：“这是山上？”

“槐山，离我家很远的地方，以前不想被我爹教训的时候，我就一个人跑到这儿待着。”李英超过了半晌才说话：“那你还挺有意思。”

李洋的背影冲着他，没回答。李超真的有那么几秒钟把李振洋完完全全装进了眼睛里，目光就黏在他身上，可怕的，不可置信的，移不开眼。现在的李振洋又被锁在眼睛里，小孩低头闻了闻从他身上抢来的围巾，是暖和的，柔软的，阳光晒过的味道。

“走啦，丫头，”李振洋走之前还不忘记拍拍小孩屁股，“咱还得再往上走走，这儿方圆百里没有人的。”

一听还要赶路，小孩本能的畏难情绪就上来了，瘫软的坐在地上，“我不走啦走不动啦脚坏掉啦。”

李洋歪头，一副无所谓的态度，“ok啊，随你便，我自个儿去也是完全不受影响的。”

小朋友还坐在地上等着人把自己抱起来，谁知道李洋头都没回的就走了，废庙里空荡荡的，只有他一个人害怕且炽烈的目光来回跳转，菩萨脸上的漆脱下来，露出白色的新皮，再往下看还有被火烧黑的手指头，黑黑胖胖的胳膊，却也还在笑，李英超不敢再看她，慌慌张张的爬起来，菩萨盯着他笑。

山上静悄悄，有虫子在叫。李振洋踏着露水走出去，觉得脖子上冷嗖嗖的，才想起来围巾被那臭孩子抢了去，回头看看他，竟然还是没有跟上来，稍稍放满了步子，在阴凉地儿等着，衣兜里有什么东西硌着他，李洋伸手一摸，圆圆的金属样的东西，叮叮当当地响，那是哑巴的小铃铛。远方的山上冒了个尖儿，有雪，且化呢。李洋又回头看看，小孩还是没跟上来，心里着急了，拔腿就要折回去找他，铃铛在兜儿里跟着响。

李——振——洋。

有人在喊他，“李振洋李振洋！”小孩儿跑出来，直接跳到他背上去，浑身都是凉的，“背我走吧，我真的走不动了。”

“你个小戏精。”李洋把孩子往上掂了掂，李英超卖乖的把围巾解下来，把自己个李振洋裹在一起，两个人贴在一起，紧的像个粽子，小孩把自己的头和他的靠在一起，嘟哝着，“这样就不冷了。”

他们走到更深更远的地方，被雾吃掉。

山顶上还真的有人。小孩又趴在背上睡着了，两个人挨在一起的地方捂出了汗，黏黏的有点痒，李振洋反手拍拍小孩的背，“醒醒啦，到地方了。”

李振洋走到门口，扒着栅栏，朝院子里喊了几声，鸡从棚子里扑腾扑腾的飞出来，过了会儿有个老太婆闻声走出来，“哪位？”

李洋上去，非常绅士的鞠了个躬，“是这样，婆婆，我跟我弟弟……”

老太婆四处张望，没找到什么弟弟，这个时候李英超从他身后探出一个脑袋，“我是弟弟。”

他俩躺在小床上，李英超盯着天花板，上面有只飞蛾，飞到了灯芯里头，滋啦一声烫死了掉在地上。小孩舒了口气，用余光瞟着旁边的人，已经累的酣睡起来，“这个老奶奶人真好，还让我们白吃白住。”

李洋翻了个身，轻轻啧了一声，“傻小孩儿，哥哥的表还押在那儿呢。”

他们这么甩屁股走人，一走就是两个月，也没人来找。李振洋后来也跟那老太太混熟了，一口一个婆婆，喊的亲热的很，婆婆您去那边歇着，我来喂鸡，然后他转头看看蹲在院子里扔石子儿的小孩儿，“喂，愣着干啥，过来一起干活。”

李英超极不情愿，最后还是被李洋威逼利诱的骗过来，抓了把谷子往鸡身上扔，被吓得咯咯叫，小孩皱眉，不满的说，“你看他们不吃我的，你自己喂吧。”

他又走回去，继续蹲在地上拿石头写字儿，一笔一划的，还挺用力。李振洋走过去看，李超挡着不让看，他偏偏要逗他，说小孩手上飞了只虫子，又长又丑的肉虫，吓得李英超一下子蹦起来，李洋这才看见他写的字儿，英英玉立，超超玄著。末尾还跟了个落款，俩字儿，俗人。

“你这名，从这儿起的吧。”李洋看完还要评论一番，“不错不错，看起来很有文化。”

小孩才发现自己被骗了，还被他看了秘密，抄起一把谷子就抖到李洋衣领里，还气鼓喽嗖的，“气死我了你，再骗我，我就把你扔去喂鸡！”

下午终于盼来了一场雨。噼里啪啦的砸在窗户上，铃铛被他们遗忘在衣服堆里。他跟李振洋又一次被困在废庙里头，李英超这会儿学会了骂人，“李振洋你真是个白痴，明明知道要下雨还拉着我出来，这次回不去了吧。”

李洋假装生气，瞪大眼睛，其实也瞪不大，撑死了也就一条稍微宽一点的缝儿，“嘿，谁教你说的？”

小孩儿心机的凑过去，换来他温柔的讨伐，无非就是在屁股上掐一把，捏捏后颈皮，然后一句温柔宠溺的笑骂，你个死小孩儿。李洋捉住那只灵活的胳膊，翻过来看了看脉搏处的疤，两条，暗红色的疤，他经常举着这两条疤给李英超看，不停的教育他，“你看看你自己干的好事，”又一边挠着小孩儿腋下那块儿痒痒肉，“以后还敢不敢了？”

“不敢了。”李英超笑软在他怀里，大大方方的躺在腿上，抬头正好能看见他的鼻孔，“李洋，有没有人告诉你……”

你鼻孔很长。他想这么说，可是李洋闻声低下头来，从嗓子里发出来一声低沉的嗯，“你长得很帅。”小孩脱口而出。

他笑的眼角挤出皱纹，“还用你说？”

“走了，”李洋拍拍他，“外面雨停了。”

这一次李洋又没等他，李英超长记性了，不敢再去看那吓人的菩萨，闹够了就赶紧爬起来往外跑，雨还没有完全停，他在淡淡的蒸汽里大喊，脚下踩着湿漉漉的石头，“李振洋——你在哪儿——”

无人回响。

菩萨的笑黏在他背上。

李洋没告诉他，庙后面是断崖。雨是湿的，泥土很滑，他一脚踩上去，声音还没来得及发出来，他还没有找到李洋呢，李振洋去哪了，铃铛去哪了，李英超在滑下去的那一刻还在想，自己就这么死了，还没跟李振洋表白呢。

小孩很轻，滚下去的时候也没有一点声音。

李英超倏地坐起来，李振洋搭在自己身上的手被甩掉，外面还在下雨，世界还在睡觉。小朋友被噩梦惊醒，吓得浑身冷汗，下意识的去抱住李洋，还在熟睡的大坏蛋，丢下自己就不管了。后半夜再难睡着，李英超怕再次想起那个可怕的梦，菩萨和断崖，还有十分清晰的失重感，从悬崖跌下去的时候。

李振洋迷迷糊糊的感觉到，怀里热乎乎的小东西不见了，伸手摸了摸也没摸到，他才睁眼，李英超根本就不在床上。

窗外的暴雨阑珊。

李洋差点气蒙，李英超这个欠揍的，大半夜的跑出去淋雨，这么冷的天，他抽什么疯？李洋推开门，大步大步的跑向蹲在院子里乖乖淋雨的小孩，小小的身体蜷缩在那里，被淋得通透，头发贴在脸上，李洋把人强硬的拽起来，小孩呆呆的看他，小声说，“哥哥，你来接我啦。”

话没说完，李英超就笔直的向后倒过去。

昏了三天，整整三天。李洋几乎没睡，守在他身边，费老大劲把医生请上山，给小孩儿看了看，他说孩子没什么事，就是做噩梦吓着了，开了几剂安神的药，喝下去就没事了。小孩极其难受的睁开眼，李洋赶紧凑上前来捧着他脸，在额头上疯狂的亲吻，一直啃到脑袋顶，“终于醒了，吓死我了……”李洋说话都在颤抖，“以后别吓哥哥了听见没有。”

李洋把药端到他面前，刚煎出来的，还冒着热气儿，他用勺子舀了一匙，又吹了吹，“乖，喝掉。”

李英超皱着眉头问，“这是什么？闻起来好苦。”李洋把汤水送到嘴前，小孩伸出舌头沾了一点，被苦的差点哭出声，赶紧推开，“不要，”他重复了一遍，“我不要喝。”

“不喝是吧？”李振洋的语气已经有点生气，他也跟着重复一遍，“真的不喝？”

小孩依旧很固执，“不要，我不喝。”

“好，你自己说的。”李洋说完仰头就是一大口，李英超惊诧的张大嘴巴，下一秒就被勾过后脑勺，李洋堵住他嘴巴，把东西全部渡到小孩甜津津的嘴里，李英超愣的大脑失去控制，喉结一滚，咽了。

“……你！”李英超吓得涨红了脸，连连向后退，李洋又喝了一口，小孩眼看着他凑过来，自己被拉过去，撬开嘴巴，吻了上去，乖乖的全部喝下去，李洋满意的勾勾嘴角，含着他嘴唇，轻轻的咬了咬。李英超被自己吓坏了，为什么会这样，完完全全不受控制的，他软的都能掐出来水，湿漉漉的盯着李洋，好渴，真的好渴啊，小孩憋红了脸，小声恳求李振洋，“再来一次吧好吗，哥哥，我……我还想……”

“以后听话吗，”李振洋这次伸了一点舌头进去，去挑逗小朋友又软甜美的舌头，李英超不受控制的发出一些奇奇怪怪的声音，哥哥，他说哥哥，我好喜欢你啊，李振洋吻得更用力，几乎快到窒息才放开他，“所以要听哥哥的话，别再干傻事了。”

一月，二月，三月。

男人在院子里打谷，小孩趴在他背上啃窝头。一个巴掌大的窝头李英超啃了半个钟头，还吃的哪里都是，棒面渣渣掉进李洋衣领子，他嫌痒，一抖连李英超也跟着一起抖下来，小孩看着对面山上的一团白色，戳戳他哥，“你看，对面山上开棉花了。”

李洋也顺着他手指的方向看去，眯着眼睛，半天才看出来，他揉乱小孩头发，“小傻子，那是樱花开了。”

“你要去看？”李洋偏过头来看他，小孩捧着窝头，脑袋点的像拨浪鼓，李洋乐得不可开支，拍了拍身上的灰，“走，我带你玩去。”

三四月的天气，风一吹花就往下掉。李英超实在是太没见识，站在树下面，看见那些小白花大片大片的落下来，就在哪儿看呆了，李洋从地上捡起来一把，揉成小球球往李超脸上扔，小孩张着嘴被吃了一大口花，呸呸呸的往外吐，转身抄起一把就要反击，可是他太矮，连他哥肩膀都碰不到，小家伙简直是自讨苦吃，被李振洋拎着胳膊往落花堆里扔，然后自己也跟着扑腾进去，把李英超罩着，俩人躺在里头晒太阳，李超抬头看他，漂亮的下颌角，悄悄的咽了咽口水，小孩突然说，“你有没有对别人那么好。”

李洋觉得奇怪，反倒问他，“我为什么要对别人那么好？”说完他温柔的摸摸小孩头发，李英超拽过他手指，跟自己的一起玩，牵在一起，十指相扣，各种歪七扭八的组合姿势，小孩用很小很小的声音说，“我是你的对不对。”没想到李振洋还听见了，笑着说：“当然了，我小弟就是我的。”

我是你的，李英超在心里重复了一遍，我是你的。

李洋突然清了清嗓子，一副要宣布大事的样子，他掰过小孩的脑袋，特别一本正经的看着李英超，深呼吸之后才开口，“我觉得，我应该回去了。”

“为什么？”小朋友一下子慌了，睁大眼睛，急切的拉着他说，“为什么？不是说好不回去了吗......”

“这样太不负责了，小弟你要记得，我们是逃出来的，难道不会有人担心吗。”

李英超屏住呼吸，语气里带着恳求，“你一定要走吗，你还会回来吗？”李振洋拉过他，在嘴巴上亲了一下，又把小孩完完全全搂在怀里，“我肯定会回来的啊，回来找你。”

小孩坐在长板登上喝水的时候又想到这个事儿，一走神碗掉了，碎了一地。李洋赶紧跑出来，看见孩子光着脚，眼圈红红的站在那儿，什么也没说，把碎瓷片扫了去，李英超一直站在那儿，看着他哥来回忙活，终于忍不住了，哇的一声哭出来，李洋过去给人擦擦眼泪，把小哭包横着抱进屋里，李英超还是在不停地掉眼泪，一颗两颗三颗，掉在李振洋手背上，是凉的，也是苦的。他埋头给小孩穿上袜子，又白又漂亮的小脚丫，李洋低下头亲亲它，哑着声音道：“一定要好好的听话啊，我家弟弟，我最喜欢了。”

李洋走那天又在下雨。一个人趁着天还没亮的时候就下山了，孩子还在睡，他亲吻小孩儿的额头，终于有了温度，原来自己的嘴巴是凉的。临走之前还偷偷抹了把眼泪，借着外面一点微弱的光，给小孩留了张字条，悄悄的走了。

“I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU FOREVER.”

小孩在被窝里缩着，一点声音都不敢出，他太难过了，每次呼吸都很痛苦，李英超紧紧地抓着被子，李振洋的温度已经没有了，他惊慌失措的坐起来，眼泪不可遏制的到处流，李振洋走了，小孩听见那人轻轻把门掩上的声音，他大喊，李振洋，哥哥，你不要走，屋子里什么都没有，李英超崩溃的把脸埋进被子里，嚎啕大哭，一声高过一声。

远方的山上传来哭声，从李振洋这个地方看，山顶将将冒了个尖儿，还有雪，且化呢。

簸箕里的碎瓦片，有灰土，长得难看，也没有匕首好用。李英超悄悄的站在那儿，低头看着这些尖锐的东西，张开手心，决定让它开出一朵花。

红色的，花。

 

 

TBC.  
勿等。


End file.
